The present invention herein relates to a reversible electrochemical mirror, and more particularly, to a reversible electrochemical mirror having a thermal insulation property and being able to realizing a color in a mirror state.
Today, a smart window capable of improving indoor energy saving, adjusting transmittance and requiring a sense of beauty is receiving a lot of attention.
A recent smart window uses a low emission (low-E) glass or an existing reversible electrochemical mirror (REM) device. The low-E glass has an improved thermal insulation property, but has difficulties in changing transmittance in a visible light region and in realizing a variety of colors and fails to change a color. The existing REM device has limitations in thermal insulation property and electrochromic property.